Mara And Her Farmboy
by Trailrider4life
Summary: Just a little story to read and enjoy! (Luke, Mara, Leia, Han, Jaina, and Anakin) {I posted once, but fanfiction messed it up and ran lines together. I deleted the last story, and added this one}


Okay, guys. I know Jaina is spelled, 'Jaina'. And I used Anakin instead of Jacen on purpose. I know Han and Leia had three kids, I know Anakin's fate, and all that stuff. But, FFN decided that Jaina should be spelled Jania, and I had no proof reading on this. I had to post it, repost, and now someone has made me see that I spelled Jaina's name wrong... I'm sorry, guys! FFN's spellcheck is sometimes messed up!

* * *

><p>"Smile for me, farmboy."<p>

Luke flashed his grin, his dimples showing.

Mara laughed, and hugged him. They were engaged, and were ready to start their new life. Luke, the Grand Master Jedi, no longer forbid love in the Order, and was living a free life with Mara.

"Why do you want me to smile?"

Mara looked at him. "Just do it again."

Luke smiled, and this time it was a lopsided grin, something simialr to Han's.

"Luke! You smiled like Solo!" Mara exclaimed.

Luke was clearly puzzled, and inside their dorm, he had no clue what was going on.

"And?"

"Smile like YOU," Mara said gently.

Luke sighed an rolled back onto the bed. Mara did the same, and looked into her fiance's eyes.

"Smile? For me?" she said gently, kissing his cheek.

That made him smile, and like a child she clapped her hands.

"Mara, what't this smiling nonsense? I just have dimples... That's it. Why are you so, intrigued by my smile?"

Mara huffed, sat up, and paced around the room.

"I don't really know why. When you smile, it sends warm surges through me. Why?" she asked, her face a twisted scene of emotion.

Luke laughed, and sat up. He stood up, walked to Mara, and got behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear.

"Because you love me."

Mara whirled around.

"I do, Luke. I really do."

He grinned, without knowing he'd done it, and Mara sprang from his grasp.

"You smiled!"

Luke cocked his head, and laughed gingerly.

"Alright, Jade. You just always are making me smile!"

He put her into a playful dip, and then brought her back up.

"You make me smile because I love you. And I smile because seeing you so excited is worth it. I love it when you look so happy." He scooped her up in his arms, ad plopped her on the bed.

Mara was laughing the whole time, and when he dropped her onto the fluffy mattress, she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"You love it when I look happy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do. I really do. Almost as much as I love you."

Mara grinned, and still sat in her elbow prop position.

"Really, farmboy?"

"Mara, quit calling me that!" Luke remarked, not even answering her question.

"Geez, you were a moist-" Luke cut her off.

"MARA JADE!"

Mara looked at him.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, what do you want to do now?"

Luke looked at her, and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me, Mara."

Mara took his hand, and he gently picked her up from the bed. Slipping his arms around her waist, he relaxed. She locked her fingers around the back of his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He waltzed her around, moving to some lost beat, and then Mara lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I love you, Mara," Luke said, looking into Mara's eyes.

"I love you, farmboy."

* * *

><p>Now married, Mara and Luke were living in Cloud City. Han and Leia were there, too.<p>

"Luke! Are you ready to go to Han's?" Mara called from their bathroom.

"Yeah! One minute!" Luke yelled back, and ran the comb through his hair.

After that, he walked to the front of their house, and got the speeder keys.

"Mara?"

"Coming!"

She burst from the back of the house, her golden-blonde hair flowing around. She opened the door, let Luke go out, and then met him in the speeder.

"I'm nervous, Luke."

Luke looked at his wife gently. "Why?"

"I always get nervous around Jania and Anakin. I love them, but do they love me?"

Luke laughed. "I'm sure they do! Who couldn't?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

With a smile, Mara exhaled deeply. After about 10 minutes in the speeder, they pulled up at The Solo house.

Mara knocked on the door, and little voiced piped from behind it.

Mama, Daddy! It's Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke!" the two kids yelled at once.

Leia's voice came next.

"Alright, Anakin, go play with Uncle Luke and Daddy. Jania, you come with me and Aunt Mara to the kitchen."

"Back off, you Kriff-" Han was cut off by Leia.

"HAN! Language! Do you want Anakin to have a pirate's mouth like you?"

Luke banged on the door again.

"C'mon! We do't wanna be out her until the winter solstice!"

Han opened the door, and Anakin sprang onto Luke.

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke!"

Jania burst from the door and tackled Mara in a bear-hug.

"Aunt Mara! I've missed you so much!"

She grabbed Mara's hand, and brought her to the kitchen. Mara was smiling the whole way, and asked Jania little questions the whole way there.

Down in the basement, the girls could here the men playing with Anakin. Leia and Mara talked with Jania, and Mara made a Force connection with Luke.

_Don't worry, farmboy. I will always love you and our niece and nephew. This is the best life I could've gotten. _

Luke replied back with the Force.

_QUIT CALLING ME THAT!_


End file.
